


The Ferris Wheel

by Vulpixqueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Confession, Ferris Wheel, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon Journeys: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixqueen/pseuds/Vulpixqueen
Summary: Gou and Satoshi are sent to Nimbasa and get side tracked when they visit a theme park. Gou wonders if they are on a date.
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	The Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This was set the episode after scotch bunny evolved to clarify in case it’s confusing , so raboot has a bit of an attitude.

The two protagonists arrived in Nimbassa City to follow the latest research. Satoshi and Gou stepped off the Subway and joined the busy crowd.

“Woah, it’s been a while since we were last here!,”Satoshi said 

“Pika!” Pikachu was on his shoulder.

  
“Let’s try to find the exit…” Said Gou glancing at the empty spot where Raboot once stood. He felt a sense of dread.

  
“Raboot! Where are you!” Gou panicked and ran a few paces, struggling to get past the passengers.

  
“Come back Raboot!” He slowed down to recover, realising it was harder than he thought to find his pokemon partner in a big crowd. Sudden panic arose once he realised he left Satoshi. Then felt a tap on his shoulder.

  
“Ah!” Gou jumped

  
“Hey, didn’t mean to scare you it’s just us.” Satoshi had a grin.

  
“Yeah I can see that... Sorry I ran off like that… I’m just scared about Raboot." He avoided Satoshi’s eyes.  
  
  
“Don’t worry we will find Raboot, but lets stick together, OK?”  
  
  
Gou nodded,

“Thanks!”

  
“RABOOT! WHERE ARE YOU!”  
Satoshi yelled loudly through his hands and Pikachu mimicked him,  
  
  
Gou blushed when some of the crowd turned around facing them,

  
“Umm maybe let’s just walk further?”

  
“Pika pi?”  
Pikachu suggested the ice cream shop ahead.

  
“Ok! lets go check it out,” Satoshi decided,

He then linked with Gou’s arm, the unexpected contact caused him to go a shade pink.

They walked into the store and as expected, Raboot was by a freezer waiting for the opportunity to grab a ice lolly when it opened.

  
“Raboot! There you are! You got me worried.” Gou approached it with open arms.

  
Raboot crossed its arms, but was secretly glad to see Gou worried about him. 

”Beh”

  
“If you wanted an ice cream, you could have told me. You didn’t have to run away!”

Satoshi tapped on Gou’s shoulder holding ice cream cones.  
“Here you are, for you and Raboot!” He smiled.

  
“Oh, you shouldn’t have! Thank you Satoshi.”

Gou smiled back, Satoshi passed the cone with a small blush, hands touching.   
  
Satoshi then gave Raboot a strawberry ice lolly. Which the Pokemon expressed its thanks with a hidden smile. Pikachu also had one.   
The two boys continued to walk towards the exit of the subway station, enjoying the ice cream they stepped out into the sun.

  
They walked down a street then stopped by to sit by a fountain. Nimbasa had many sight-seeing spots and the weather matched the brightness of the central.

“I say that it’s a perfect day for the amusement park, like the one here!” said Satoshi

  
“Well if we get this assignment done first, we can come back tomorrow ? Though it is a waste of sunshine… I hope the weather stays...” Gou sighed leaned back.

  
“Ok I’ve decided! Let’s go!”  
Satoshi nudged Gou,

  
“Go where?” 

  
“To the amusement park! You’re right, it is a waste of sunshine, who would want that?”

Satoshi reasoned grinning,

“And we have three days left to complete our research, we have time for a short break. So let’s just go!”

  
“Satoshi! That’s irresponsible… we should do research first! we can get a bus to the nearest forest in 30 minutes.. wh- hey!”  
  
Satoshi grabbed Gou’s hand and dragged him by the arm he stumbled in surprised.

  
“Fine! But only an hour!”

......

The amusement park was crowded and every ride was a long wait. They stopped to decide what to do next.

  
“Let’s just come back another time?…” Suggested Gou,

  
Pikachu then jumped off Satoshi's shoulder excitedly gesturing towards the stand with the stuffed toys.

  
“Not yet, I’ve got some prizes to win!”  
he grinned fired-up running towards a stand with floating ducks. Gou had no choice but to accompany him, amused by Satoshi’s endless enthusiasm and natural talent for winning prizes.

  
“Gou! Why don’t you and win some prizes for Raboot?” He suggested after holding his four cuddly prizes. Pikachu was holding a miniature todotile next to him Raboot appeared unbothered and unenthusiastic.

  
“I guess I will try it looks fun...excuse me can I have one go?” He asked a man at a stall,

  
  
Fired-up after watching Satoshi win with ease, he knocked down all the targets. It looked like throwing all those poke balls paid off. He gave Raboot a small Sandile. Raboot accepted it.

  
“I knew you could do it!”Satoshi hugged him with a grin, Gou looked surprised then grinned.

Raboot eyes shone brightly with happiness and hugged the sandile. Pikachu noticed and smiled. 

  
“Well should we head back?”Asked Gou,

  
“Wait! we haven’t been on the Ferris wheel! It’s a crime to leave without having a go!”

  
“Satoshi!”

  
“Let’s go,” he linked his arm “…I’ll even buy you cotton candy if you want?”

  
“Fine!,” they joined arms.

Gou couldn’t help but notice they were being looked at by a group of girls as they were walking by.

  
“They’re cute together..are they on a date?” he heard a murmur.  
  
  
He blushed and lost concentration tripping.

“Are you alright?” Satoshi asked concerned

”Ah Yeah, sorry!” Gou blushed more. 

Were we on a date? Thought Gou. Of course not, Satoshi is too innocent and his feelings were one-sided, or so he believed. However the gift buying, and the frequent contact said otherwise.

Shortly they were seated on the ride and sat beside each other.

“Finally! I can’t wait for the amazing view!,” said Satoshi cheerfully

  
“Yeah I bet it will be great!” Gou agreed.

  
“Ok so I have to confess but... I wanted to come here all along and planned it,”

Satoshi chucked scratching his neck guiltily waiting for a telling off.  
  
Instead Gou chuckled.

“Wow, that’s not surprising actually.”

  
“Yeah I guess not...”

Satoshi looked at him.

“Well, I would hate to pass up the chance of a nice day with you!”

Gou was not sure how to interpret that. But he put it down to thinking too much.

“Same!” He responded with a smile.

  
  
“So, did you enjoy today?”Satoshi asked looking at him as the ride began to move. 

  
“The amusement park? Yeah it was fun! Thanks for dragging us out here!” Gou laughed then shyly looked away from Satoshi watched the outside view.

  
“Gou, I was thinking .... do you have someone that you like? romantically?” Satoshi asked also looking at the view

  
“W-wwhere did that come from? Why?” Gou stammered his heart pounding loudly. 

  
“I’m just curious, and you’re blushing so, I think you do!” 

  
Gou thinks for an answer and the possibilities. If I tell him how I feel… It might ruin everything and I’ll die from embarrassment . But there’s no way of finding out without the risk. Satoshi is kind enough to still be friendly, although he might feel sorry for him.

  
“There’s someone I suppose.” Gou uttered, already regretting this.

  
“I knew it!” Satoshi leaned towards him excited.

“Do I know this person?”

  
“I suppose so…” Gou answered thinking about his next choice of words carefully.Gou looked at Satoshi.

  
“It’s you.”  
  
It seemed like time froze the only sound was blood rushing to Gou’s face. 

  
“Oh i didn’t expect that!” Satoshi chuckled scratching his head.

  
“ I don’t expect you to feel the same way. We could forget that this happened if you want. ”

  
“Well to be honest, I feel the same way.” Satoshi smiled with a blush.

  
“Really?” Gou blushed taken by surprise

  
“And it’s so cute when you blush.”  
  
Satoshi placed his hands on Gou’s cheeks teasingly causing him to steam like a kettle.

  
“I can’t help it!” Gou folded his arms and pouted comically. They both chuckled.

  
“Pika pika pi pika!,” Pikachu explained how Satoshi had been taking them on “dates”

  
“Satoshi! You should have asked me out!”

“I did! Several times!”

”You know what I mean!” Argued Gou exasparated.

They realised they had moved rather close with a short distance between their faces.

“So, should we kiss?” Satoshi asked,

Gou closed the distance their lips touching. They were now at the top of the wheel.They leaned back, blushing.

  
“let’s do it again!” Satoshi excitedly.

  
“Aren’t you eager!” Gou laughed, Satoshi held his chin and kissed him. They then laughed and hugged.

  
“Wait we are missing the view!” Satoshi looked towards the window. Gou felt Satoshi place his warm hand over his and smiled.

To new beginnings.


End file.
